fnaf_abandoned_comicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Purple Dunola
Were you looking for Zero or David? '''Purple Dunola '''also known as Violet Hawkins, is a villain in Abandoned and was one of the first villains to appear. She has many forms. Her death had occured during Part 28 of Abandoned. Origins=Violet was a new worker at FredBears Diner that joined in March 19th, 1983 and had some life problems that made her not really speak to the other workers. She was dealing with an abusive mother, dead father, and high school. During work Vincent accidently slipped and hit her. Vincent apologized and picked up and straightened her papers when she snatched her papers and stomped away. Vincent felt rather sad because of that. Later she got in a fight with Fred Because she didn't help Sherly with the budget papers like she was suppose too and she got in a fight! Fred tryed to be nice and calm while taking to her but she got so made Fred had said "Look, I know you're having a hard time but you have to work and do what you need to do." But she snarled at Fred and Fred then said angrily and in a shout "If you can't respect the employees and me... Well then... YOURE FIRED! I will not have this behavior in my diner!" And she never received her paycheck and even got a Job firing list pin. After this she was bullied at school because she had been fired at a job that's better than what people think. She had fallen in a depression and had bursts of anger when she was bothered. Her mother asked a therapist to help her but she was too out of control too. Later Violet found herself one Saturday morning alone with no one there. Not even her dog and cat. She wandered the city and looked but couldn't find her mother... She felt so bad for what she'd done. A man walked up to her and looked at her. He wore a purple coat and a hat that shadowed his face. He put his hand on her shoulder and said "Look here Violet... I know you're mothers gone and that your really sad right now... But I have an answer that will fix this!" The man further explained. "Look, this substance I have can make you stronger and better! But because you're a full human it can only work if you drink it and then commit suicide. After you die you're soul will be re-encarnated to you're favroite animal..." Violet seemed like she couldn't figure out if she should do this. But she took the substance and did it. She died from a high fall on a mountain 3/17/84, her birthday. She was re-encarnated into a monster of sorts instead of her favroite animal. Zero then found Her and named her Purple Dunola but sometimes called her Violet. She was happy with zero and felt his pain of not being accepted. Zero understood her troubles and said "If I can make you human again I'll have a set of land were you can live in peace with you're mother... If we can find her..." And zero when not doing his main plan was making sure humans weren't Violets mother and also making some potion to turn Violet human. Violet later went on a solo mission to find her mother but Zero said "Kill any animatronics... Disguise yourself as your favroite animal to blend in with them... And esspecially kill freddy fazbear..." |-|Purple Dunola=Purple Dunola is the animatronic form of this creature. |-|Violet=Violet Hawkins is Purple Dunola's original, and human form. |-|Gallery= Neverlookback.png|Purple Dunola as seen in the first abandoned 2 teaser. H.jpg|Violet's only known weapon 666.png|Purple Dunola in another Abandoned 2 teaser. Purple Dunola Talk 1.png|Purple Dunola's dark energy seeping from Dunola when she talks in the RPG. Purple Dunola Talk 2.png|Purple Dunola's generic form in the RPG. Purple Dunola Talk 3.png|Purple Dunola seeping dark energy in the RPG. Purple Dunola Talk 4.png|Purple Dunola in her strongest form in the RPG. -O_Scary.jpg|Violets friend, Overtue: Her replacement after her death. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Abandoned Category:Abandoned 2